


Temptations of the Mind

by Defender_of_the_People1



Series: Temptation Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defender_of_the_People1/pseuds/Defender_of_the_People1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in the Temptation Series. Belle French has been working for Eli Gold for only a few weeks when a phone call from her father changes Eli and Belle's relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations of the Mind

Belle French was not the best employee in the world. After having his son work in the shop for many years, Belle could not help but pale in comparison. It had only been three weeks, but Eli could not help but find her lacking. She could dust and clean well enough, but something about her set Eli on edge. He had been so desperate for help, that when Margie French's little girl came waltzing her way into the shop to look for a job, he couldn't say no. As usual, however, he hadn't let _her_ know that. Belle thought she was on a trial basis. He had told her that if she worked well over a month period, he would hire her permanently.

 

So far she was actually quite good. She was polite and good natured, with a sunny disposition that made Eli scowl. She liked to dance while she worked, leaving him to fear for every breakable object in the shop. She easily handled any customers (although Eli preferred to scare them all witless), and she had a good eye for finding things. He refused to like her.

 

In his mind, she was still the sniveling five year old that had gotten his boy in to trouble. Even if it _had_ been Bae's fault. He could not think of her in any other way, even if she was 16 (as he had been informed on many occasions). The only thing he could not stand, was her smile. It was just cruel that such a beautiful smile had been given to Belle French. It was even more cruel that she chose to gift him with her smile. She was _constantly_ smiling at him. Every time he looked up from his work, she was smiling. Dusting, polishing, organizing. No matter what menial task he gave her, a soft smile played at her lips as she went about her work. And should she happen to catch him staring at her, she would give him a shy half smile. It infuriated him.

 

Eli didn't want to like Belle French. Even if she was his friend's daughter, and best friend to his son. She was his employee now, and he wanted her just as miserable as he was. But no matter how he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything _too_ horrid to her. He gave her the hardest jobs, but always made sure she had the proper tools to do them. He snapped at her occasionally, but then offered her a cup of tea later in the day. He wanted to be hard on her, to be the “Beast” that everyone said he was, but with Belle, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially when he realized she was never going to complain.

 

Eli was suddenly drawn from his thoughts when the bell above the front of the shop rang, signaling someone's entrance. He stood up from his desk in the back of the shop and grabbed his cane, limping towards the front. He knew it was probably Belle, no one else came to the shop quite so early. He glanced at the clock, and realized that she was actually late. A cruel smile spread over his face at the thought of torturing his assistant a little. He wouldn't do anything too bad. Just ruffle her feathers a little.

 

“Miss French. You are quite late dearie, and you know how I don't tolerate...” Eli drifted off as he pushed back the curtain that served as a door between the front room and the back, and caught his first sight of Belle that day.

 

“I'm sorry Mr. Gold.” Belle said, wiping away the tears on her red face. Her voice wavered slightly, emotion still effecting her light Austrailian twang. “I-I didn't mean to be l-late.”

 

Eli was suddenly struck with a knot of guilt. She had been crying, hard if his eye sight was any good. Her clothes had been thrown on hastily, not the usual dresses or jeans and sweaters he was accustomed to. She had on a pair of ratty sweat pants and a large t-shirt. It looked more like pajamas than anything else. Her hair was thrown into a hasty bun, and the coat she wore was three sizes too big. She wore no makeup, and her eyes and face were puffy and red. Her expression was one of shame, as though she was trying to will herself to keep her emotions in check. It was heartbreaking. And Mr. Gold didn't have a heart.

 

“Belle, what is wrong? Did something happen?” He asked, surprised at his own tone. It was soft, and genuinely concerned.

 

“Nothing you h-have to w-worry about Mr. Gold.” She said, wiping her face again, this time with the sleeve of her coat. She tried to give him her usual cheerful smile, but the tension around her eyes and mouth betrayed her. Eli gave her an arched brow and a deep frown in return.

 

“Belle, I am not just your boss. Your mother and I have been good friends for years. I've known you all your life, since you were born. You know you can tell me anything.” He said, not quite sure why he was offering. He didn't want to be her shoulder to cry on. He didn't want her to feel like she could open up to him. But damn it, he couldn't stand to see her cry. He'd never been able to, even when she was a child. Every time he saw those big, beautiful, blue eyes well up with tears he _had_ to do something.

 

“Thank you.” Belle said, giving him an incredulous look. Eli squirmed under that look, an unusual feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach. “But you don't need to be nice to me. I know you don't like me, and I can take care of myself.”

 

Her words were like a punch to the gut. Didn't like her? He couldn't _help_ but like her. She was like a damn ray of sunshine in his dark and lonely world. She was the thing he looked forward to every day.

 

He stood, stunned by her words as she walked around him and entered the back of the shop, probably to go hang up her coat and bag. He turned after her, watching her move about the room, determined not to look at him. He quietly took her rejection, the unpleasant sensation before growing stronger, and spreading to his chest.

 

He sat back down at his desk, and work continued on as usual, except he could no longer hear her humming some odd little tune. He couldn't see her normal little smile. Or hear her laughter. He kept looking, more often than normal, hoping to see her change back into her normal self. She didn't. Her face was a mask of cool restraint. It was damn irritating.

 

After about three hours of silence Eli finally snapped.

 

“That is it! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! All day you have been silent as the grave, after insulting my sincerity when asking if I could help you. Now either you talk to me and go back to normal, or you don't and go back to normal. Either way, I can't stand you like this!” Eli cried, standing up in a fit of fury. “Now will you talk to me, or am I going to have to give you the day off, just so I can get some work done?!”

 

Belle's face was shocked, as though she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. And then, suddenly, tears began to well in her eyes. Eli saw her try to fight it, but they were coming and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“No, no, no, no.” He babbled, grabbing his cane as her tears began to trail down her face. By the time he reached her, she was sobbing. Not thinking, he quickly pulled her into his arms. “Please don't cry Belle. I can't stand it when you cry.” He said, holding her close, her head cradled in his shoulder as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. If anything, his words made her cry harder. He continued to try and sooth her, ignoring the fact that she smelled like vanilla, and that she was really quite warm.

 

Belle tried to speak a couple times, but she was crying too hard to form a coherent sentence. When she finally was able to speak, the tears had almost stopped completely.

 

“I'm sorry Mr. Gold. I don't know why I said what I said. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think it _would_ upset you.” She said, burying her face in his collar and sighing.

 

“It's okay dearie. I understand. I haven't been the...nicest boss in the world.” Eli admitted, finding the admission easier than he thought it would. “Will you tell me what upset you so this morning now?” He asked, pulling away a little to look down at her. She nodded, trying to brush away any stray tears on her face.

 

“I...it was my father.” She quietly admitted. Eli instantly stiffened, his eyes narrowing with anger. “He called before I left the house. He calls me sometimes, just to ask how I'm doing. I told him that I was working for you and he flipped out. It sounded like he was drunk...maybe hungover. He...he said I shouldn't work for you. That you were a bad man and that...” She trailed off and bit her lip. Eli's eyes were drawn to her lips for a split second before he looked back into her eyes, and shook himself mentally.

 

“Come on dearie. Let's sit down. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can understand how that could have upset you.” He said, ushering her to a small settee that he had restored some years back, but had never been sold.

 

Moe French was not a nice man. Nor was he a good father. He had always been controlling of his wife and child when Margie and Moe had still been married. When he had started drinking to excess, he had started smacking Margie around. The last straw had been when he had hurt Belle. As far as he knew, Moe was living in New York now. Margie had wanted Belle to have some contact with her father, but she had a restraining order to keep him physically away.

 

They sat down on the settee, Belle still leaning on him for support. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to work up the courage to tell him the real root of the problem.

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping all my problems with my father on you.” Belle said, clinging to the front of Eli's suit.

 

“Belle, it's okay. You are my son's best friend, and my only friend's daughter. I want to be here for you dearie. If you would let me.” He said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head. For a few moments, then there was silence.

 

“He said that you were a dirty old man who wanted to...take advantage of me. And that I would let you. Then he called me...he...he said that I was a slut. Whoring myself out to you.” She said, her voice soft and small. Eli's reaction was instantaneous and violent. White hot rage coursed through his blood. How _dare_ Moe tell her such despicable, _evil_ lies. He was her father! He was supposed to take care of her for god's sake, not to call her such... _filthy_ and cruel names. If Moe French had been within a hundred miles, Eli would not have hesitated to hunt him down, and beat him within an inch of his life. He was angry enough, he might just go to New York on his next holiday.

 

The worst part was, if he examined himself honestly, his reaction was way out of proportion for the daughter of a friend. He _cared_ about Belle French. He cared about her feelings, and he cared about her well being. She was a bright, kind, and loving person, and did not deserve to be treated badly, especially by family. He swore to himself, right then and there, to start treating her better. Perhaps not quite as an equal, but with the respect and kindness she deserved as a wonderful young woman. He also swore that he would protect her from his reputation, and from himself. Especially himself.

 

“I'm so sorry he said such awful things to you Belle. But you know they aren't true. And I know that it doesn't matter, that's not why it hurt. Moe is a sick man, and you must not take what he says to heart.” Eli said to her, tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes. She gave him a wobbly, sad smile.

 

“I know. It just hurts you know? He's my _father._ ” She said, her voice cracking a little.

 

“I know. My father wasn't much better.” Eli said, hoping to bring her mind off of her own father for a little while.

 

“I don't know. Mine is pretty bad.” She said, giving him a teasing smile. Eli gave her a smile smile in return before launching into a story about his own father.

 

They talked for hours. About nothing really important, but every time Eli made Belle laugh, he counted it as a victory. They didn't have to worry about the shop, they rarely got customers anyway. When it was time to close, he walked Belle to the door himself.

 

“Good night Mr. Gold. Thank you for cheering me up. And for understanding.” She said, the look in her eyes thankful and caring. Eli just gave her a small, tight smile and nodded his head.

 

“Of course Belle. Take care.” He said simply. Something stirred in her eyes for a moment, but then it was gone and she nodded and took off walking down the street. He watched her go, wondering if Belle French was more than he had ever thought possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle swore she wouldn't turn around and look at him. She kept moving one foot in front of the other, willing herself not to turn around and look back. That resolve lasted about ten steps before she turned quickly, hoping he was still looking after her. He wasn't. Belle turned back around, forcing the disappointment away. Today she had been held by his arms. She had smelled his scent around her, and had felt his cheek on her head. It had been the best, and worst day of her life.

 

Because Belle French was in love with Eli Gold. And he would never, _ever_ know. 


End file.
